


宝贝（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	宝贝（by KK）

深夜 某高楼顶端

背着大大黑色背包的少年蹲在楼顶边沿注视着城市，脚下便是数十层高的大楼，夜晚微凉的风吹起少年头发，蓝牙耳机里传来的声音让少年展开笑意

“呀 李JENO你又擅自行动！！”

“唉？娜娜 我说过的啊 那件东西我要定了的，你以为我和你开玩笑啊，我JENO想要的东西，还没有得不到的哦，啊咧 讨厌的虫子追来了，我一会儿再和你聊哦”

挂掉电话的JENO转身对着已经追上来的西装男们挥挥手，然后在众人注视中张开双臂急速下坠，众人惊讶的追过去向下望 只看到少年已经打开身上的降落伞，远远的对着他们比了一个大大的飞吻

 

安稳降落到某公寓大楼，解开身上的降落伞，JENO拽了拽绳索，顺着向下慢慢降落，途中还不忘打开耳机继续刚才的谈话“娜娜啊，看在我这么辛苦的份上，这次要卖个高价哦~~”

“啊咧，这么快？不愧是娜娜~~啊 那就一起去新西兰吧怎么样，日本？我不想去啊，你不怕被悠太哥抓回去哦，安啦 我不会出卖你啦~~”

到达某一层时，JENO余光瞟到那微敞的窗户弯起嘴角，迅速贴过去 然后推开窗户解开绳索走了进去

“WOW~”JENO吹了声口哨，这家的装潢有些后现代风格，里面的画作和摆设在JENO这个行家看来皆价值不菲，伸手从酒柜上取下一只酒杯和红酒，看着酒杯中鲜艳的红色浅酌一口“娜娜啊，我好像无意间进了一个好地方唉~要不要顺点什。。？”

红酒之外闻到一丝不同味道的人停下脚步，然后仔细嗅了一下，然后顺着那股味道脚底不受控制的走了过去

推开半掩的房门，扑面而来的是浓郁的牛奶气味，JENO狠狠吸了一口，低头将杯中红酒饮尽 大踏步走了进去

窗外月光映照下 房内宽大的双人床上躺着的是一位衣衫半褪的少年“瞧我发现什么什么好东西。。。”JENO轻舔嘴角，哑声说道，电话对面的人还在说什么，他关掉耳机结束通话 然后按下了墙边的开关

视线突然明亮，JENO也看清床上那人的容颜，那是一张怎样俊秀的小脸呀~床上的少年似乎被惊醒，满是汗水的脸颊上此刻表情有些慌乱“你是谁？！！！”

“啊。。。OMEGA的香味呢~~”JENO已经半跪到床角，伸手钳制住少年下巴“啧，这张脸，真让人难以忘怀啊。。。”

“你 你放开！！”小少年慌乱的拉着被角，却被人按住肩膀顺势倒在床上“发情期到了很辛苦吧？”少年还要挣扎却被人轻抚颈后腺体，瞬间卸去全部气力，乖顺的任由人摆布

“唔。。。”眼睁睁看着衣服被解开，小少年晶亮的眸子里满是慌乱“不要。。。”

JENO优雅的双手仿佛在拆开一件精美的礼物般，缓缓解开少年胸前纽扣，看着白皙的皮肤如剥了壳的鸡蛋般慢慢展现在自己眼前，浓郁的牛奶味扑鼻，JENO舌尖轻抵口腔，思索着 入口是不是也这样美味，年轻的ALPHA身上浓烈的朗姆酒气味炸裂，身下的OMEGA抖得更厉害了

JENO俯下身子在少年胸前轻舔，少年颤抖的身子让他爱不释手“啊 甜的”弯起的笑眼让身下的人迷了视线

“唔。。不要 放 放过我。。。不可以。。。唔。。。”带着浓烈酒味的吻袭来，不胜酒力的少年软软的推拒着，脸颊浮上一层酡红

“宝贝儿，你太美味了。。“起身脱掉身上碍事的衣服，JENO赤裸的上身显露出来，结实的肌肉与身下白皙柔软的少年形成强烈对比，他顺势将身下的人剥了个精光”啧，知道你现在像什么么？唔。。像是之前娜娜做过的 美味的双皮奶呢。。”

欺身而上，舌尖在胸前两粒红豆处打转“这里是甜美的红豆”，大手顺着腰间轻轻抚摸着，然后强势的将人双腿拉开，盘在自己腰间，盯着淫水泛滥的一处“这里。。。会不会也是奶味的啊。。”

“呜呜呜。。。”少年好看的眼睛此刻已经蓄满泪水，他不知道这个人是从哪里冒出来的，他想要逃离 想要大喊皆被这个人无视，ALPHA的强势和OMEGA的无奈让他想哭，无奈的小少年只得呼唤着自己心底那个人的名字，期望得到救赎“马克哥。。。呜呜呜 马克哥救我。。。”

“宝贝儿，聪明的话就不要让我从你嘴里听到别的男人名字”JENO轻啄他的嘴角，随后凑到少年耳边“叫我JENO。。”

“马克，马克哥，呜呜呜”

“你很不乖。。。”朗姆酒味突然的爆发将少年卷入其中，下半身难耐的蹭着

“想要？乖 那就让我满意。。”

“呜呜呜。。”少年双腿不自觉地夹紧JENO精瘦的腰，着急的寻找着出路磨蹭着

JENO压下少年乱蹭的双腿，一双手在大腿根部抚摸却并不行动“宝贝儿乖，我叫什么？“

“JENO JENO。。。。呜呜呜”

“你很棒，奖励一下” 说完便伸进一指，温热瞬间包围，JENO很快便增加到三指“已经这么想要了么，那。。宝贝儿 告诉我你的名字。。”

“仁俊。。黄仁俊。。。唔。。进来，求求你，进来。。。”情欲已到极致，叫做黄仁俊的少年眼角微红，双手不停在JENO后背抓出一道道红痕

“好，我要开动了。。。”伸出手指，然后解开腰带一鼓作气的直捣黄龙，两个人都发出满足的慰叹

ALPHA的信息素让陷入发情期的OMEGA毫无抵抗力，而甜美的OMEGA所散发出来的气味也让年轻的ALPHA忍不住，OMEGA身上的香甜让人上瘾，而身为ALPHA的JENO性器破开肠肉，每一次的入侵都仿佛将穴口褶皱撑平，OMEGA紧致温热的后穴对于JENO来说是一场邀请，他每一次抽插都翻起粉红色的穴肉，每一次的进入都碾压过一层层柔软，黄仁俊被他刺激的流下生理盐水，他只觉得痛苦中又带着欢愉，上仰的脖颈被人一遍遍吻过留下红色暗痕，他双拳紧握捶打在ALPHA身上，而这点气力对于JENO来说不过是增加情趣罢了

“唔。。。啊哈。。”声音里不禁带上了哭腔，黄仁俊在JENO卖力的顶弄中射了出来

“宝贝儿以前都没有自慰过么，好浓啊~”恶劣的声音响在耳边，黄仁俊双手掐在男人背脊上，“嘶。。。小野猫”

JENO看着身下小人儿疲软的性器笑笑“这么快就不行了？哥哥刚开始呢”

伸手握住身下人儿的性器慢慢撸动着，下身又一次用力挺进，前后夹击让黄仁俊觉得快感如同电流般从他的鼠蹊部蔓延而来，“啊。。。放 放手。。。”

“明明很舒服啊，俊俊是撒谎的坏孩子”JENO舔舔嘴角，身下越发狠厉的撞击，年轻力壮的ALPHA才不管什么技巧，全力的撞击着身下的人儿，龟头滑过某一处引起OMEGA的颤抖，连带着声音都拔高，JENO嘴角弯起“宝贝儿，找到了”

黄仁俊无力的被人压制着每一次都擦过那一点，他疯狂的摆动着腰肢想要摆脱却被人用大手按住，贯穿彻底，“啊。。。啊啊啊 JENO，不要了 真的 真的不要了，要坏了呜呜呜”

后穴被操弄的流出一股股淫水，伴随着每一次的抽插横流，JENO再一次整根没入大力撞击着，每一次都仿佛顶到最深处，随着每一次的大力撞击 那深处慢慢裂开一条小缝，JENO眯起眼睛，开始猛烈的撞击那条小缝，生殖腔竟然被打开了。。。

“不要，不要！！！！”黄仁俊吓得脸色苍白，疯狂的摇头“不要，求求你不要！！！”

“宝贝儿，你这么漂亮，也帮我生个好看的孩子吧~~”JENO发了狠的压制住他，残忍的顶入那狭小，然后俯身凑到他后颈处，狭窄的宫口被ALPHA的下身堵住 成结，黄仁俊睁大了眼睛双手紧紧攥住JENO胳膊，却无能为力

“啊啊啊啊。。。”卡在生殖腔内的ALPHA喷射出了大量浓稠而滚烫的精液，后颈的腺体也被利齿咬破，黄仁俊终究还是被彻底标记

餍足的ALPHA低头温柔的亲吻着OMEGA，双手附上那慢慢鼓起来的肚子“宝贝儿，这里 很快就会有我们的孩子，会像我一样聪明，像你一样漂亮的”

黄仁俊失神的躺在床上没了动作，他怎么也想不到 只是一个普通的夜晚，他不过是忘记了自己发情期 忘记了备抑制剂，却竟然会被人潜入房间 吃干抹净，甚至于完全标记 

“宝贝儿，以后 窗户要关严呀”

看着慢慢陷入沉睡的人儿，JENO慢慢起身，拎起黄仁俊沾满精液的衣服皱了皱眉头扔到一边，想了想 干脆将被子一卷，将人横抱，耳朵轻触打开蓝牙耳机播出号码“娜娜？我在这里，抓紧来接我，我要当爸爸了呵呵”

“我啊，找到了一件宝贝”

 

完结


End file.
